


Beautiful Blue

by jediluke



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Falling In Love, Fingering, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Han - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, New York, New York City, Sex, Slow Sex, Social Anxiety, Soft sex, Strangers to Lovers, Travel, Vacation, humping, im sorry for the penis joke, musician!luke, phantom of the opera (mentioned), sensitive thighs, skysolo, slow burn (..with a twist?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediluke/pseuds/jediluke
Summary: Han Solo doesn't realize how beautiful the world is until he meets Luke Skywalker.





	Beautiful Blue

The flight sign at the airport was blocked out in neon red letters. 

DELAYED.

Luke Skywalker pulled his tan jacket closer in to his chest and sighed. 

The whole midwest was snowed in, it didn't look like he'd be leaving any time soon. Luke was always trying to get away from home. Mainly, he found, was his city didn't provide anything beneficial to him. Clarencetown never felt like home to him, a man that had preferred the energy of large cities since he was a little boy. The skyscrapers and lights made him feel more at peace than his secluded suburban town.

Luke walked over to a vacant window and sat down on its low ledge. The snow from outside seemed to penetrate through the frostbitten glass, dragging its frozen lips down his skin. But it was desolate, and that's all Luke cared about. 

He zipped his jacket a little higher before grabbing a book and his earbuds out of his cary-on bag. He turned on his classical playlist and shoved the little white pods into his ears. A smile spread across his lips at the sudden serenity. At once, the world only consisted of Edvard Grieg and himself.

Peace, finally. 

-

"Excuse me?" Someone was standing over Luke, but he was too absorbed in his book to notice.  
The stranger frowned and gently tapped the side of his shoe with their own foot. Which, though it made Luke jump, finally grabbed his attention.  
He took his earbuds out, releasing a muffled medley of strings and a piano. He looked up at the man, meeting his eyes.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, it's just... you seemed cold over here all by yourself so I thought I'd bring you some hot chocolate." The stranger's voice was lower than Luke's. He looked up at the stranger, noticing two brown cups in his hands. 

"Oh- thank you, that was really nice of you but you didn't have to, really." Luke was speaking quietly, but his tongue still managed to trip in his mouth. 

"I insist. Not fair for you to be over here by yourself in the cold. I'm Han, by the way." Han gave Luke a warm smile, extending the brown cup out to him. 

Luke set his book down and grabbed the cup with shaky hands. 

"Thank you, Han. I'm Luke." 

"Just Luke? No last name?"

"Sorry, Luke Skywalker. Are you just Han? I don't think I caught your  
last name."

Han laughed, 

"Han Solo." 

Luke could've sworn that the small laugh had warmed him up. But, he convinced himself that it was just the hot drink in his hands. 

"Thank you again, Han. If there's ever a way I could repay you-"

Han laughed harder this time,

"Kid, you don't need to repay me. But, do you mind if I keep you company? I noticed you were reading so I don't want to bother you." 

Luke tried not to show how surprised he was. Han was being so incredibly kind to him, and Luke wasn't entirely used to the feeling.  
But it sure was one he could get accustomed to.

"You're not bothering me at all Han. I'd love to talk to you." Han smiled, lifting his brown cup up to his lips. He paused for a moment, glancing at Luke from over the top of the cup before quickly looking away as he took a sip of the hot, chocolatey liquid. It wasn't hot enough to burn his tongue, but it did release enough heat for Han to feel it go all the way down to his stomach. 

"So Luke, where were you planning to go? Home.. vacation?" 

"Vacation, this is my home unfortunately. Going to New York, or.. trying to at least."

Han's fingers played absentmindedly at the tiny metal zipper on his brown jacket.

"New York huh? I know someone who could show you around. He's lived there his whole life, pretty good tour guide too." 

Luke smiled, taking another sip from his hot chocolate. 

"That would be great! Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Not at all Luke, I don't have anything special planned coming up anyway. It would be a joy to show you around my city."

Luke froze, mouth falling open. He eyed up Han's smirk, a little shocked. 

"Damn..." Luke chuckled, shaking his head,  
"well, I intrust you to show me all of the best spots. You seem to be a man of great taste." 

"Oh? Is that so, Mr. Skywalker?" 

"Mhm." Luke hummed, licking the taste of chocolate off of his lips. 

There was silence between them, but neither of them found it to be uncomfortable. Luke looked out the window, watching as small trucks attempted to plow the snow off the runways. 

"You think we'll ever get out of here?" Luke asked after awhile, letting his side of his forehead rest against the glass. Han frowned, 

"We'll get you to New York, Luke, promise. I'll clear that entire tarmac off myself if I have to."

 

-

It took five hours for the airport to become operational again. Luke was rubbing at his eyes, drowsy from sitting around for so long. 

A small ping came from the pa system before a voice filled their ears. 

"Passengers of flight nine thirty-even, non-stop flight to New York City will begin boarding at this time." 

 

Han cracked a grin at Luke, 

"I'd ask if you're ready, but I think I already know the answer to that question." He grabbed his bag before helping Luke with his. 

"Wait- Han, we're sitting together, right? Luke asked quietly, twisting at one of the keychains hanging off of his bag. In no way was Luke a nervous flyer. In fact, Luke loved flying, though he had only done it a few times in his life. However, his social anxiety made the thought of sitting next to a unpredictable stranger for a few hours unbearable. Han wasn't familiar, but at least he was kind, something about him made Luke feel comfortable. 

"Of course Lukey, wouldn't want to sit with anyone else." He grabbed Luke's wrist, only to look back at him with concern,

"You okay?" He asked, noticing how Luke froze when he grabbed him. 

"Huh? Y-yeah, fine. Sorry, let's go." Luke gave him a small smile, . 

"Luke-" 

"We'll talk about it on the plane, okay?" Luke sighed, grabbing his ticket out of his bag. 

"I'm sorry kid, I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you." Han grabbed Luke's suitcase before he could even say anything and walked towards the ticket checker.  
Luke felt the anxiety bubble up in his throat, afraid he ruined whatever casual bonding the two had already created.  
The retractable hallway swayed under the motion of Luke's feet as he trailed behind Han. The cold air rushed through the gap between the plane and the walkway, but he didn't mind it much. He was just glad to be escaping for a bit. 

Han had picked seats near the wing, and much to Luke's delight he was offered the window seat. His favorite part of flying was looking out the window. 

-

"You asked before why I froze up." Luke said suddenly. The plane was surrounded by clouds, sun barely peeking theough the top of the horizon.  
Han adjusted, sitting up a bit straighter. 

"High school wasn't a good time for me. I know it's not for a lot of people but I guess that's why people decided to take those feelings out on me. I got used to being shoved, yelled at. Every person I trusted just.. used me. Trust issues already were programmed in my brain and it just made it so much worse. I can't.. don't think I could honestly say I've had a real friend since I was ten." 

Han was silent, watching Luke as he spoke, noticing how he kept blinking away moisture from his eyes. He slowly grabbed his hand, unsure of how he'd react. Under Han's hand he felt Luke tense up, and then slowly relax. 

"You deserve so much better than the people who treated you wrongly." Han spoke quietly, Luke just shrugged. 

"Luke, I'm serious. You have such a kind heart, it's a shame people don't see that. I mean, all the love you give- someone's gotta be lucky enough to receive that from you every day. "

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, cheeks flushing a crimson pink.

"I've never actually- uh.. done anything with anyone." 

"I don't believe that, not for a minute."

"Why would anyone ever care about me enough to consider saying those words to me? I never could've been with anyone anyways, don't exactly know how my parents would react if I only brought other boys home." His voice was shaky as he spoke. 

"I think you should do whatever makes you happiest Luke. Kiss whoever makes you feel like the luckiest man on earth, don't let other people stop you."

Luke tilted his head, letting it rest on Han's shoulder. 

"Wish more people thought like you." 

Han stayed quiet, watching the man as he looked absentmindedly out the window. He was sure his eyes were the same color as the winter sky. 

"It's so fascinating, isn't it?" Luke yawned, eyes not breaking from the window.

"What is?" Han inquired.

"Flying... birds were the only ones who were lucky enough to see this view and now.. now we get to expierence just how beautiful and pure the Earth is when it's barely touched by humans." 

"Yeah... yeah it is."

But Luke had nodded off. Han slowly took his hand away from Luke's. He didn't feel right holding it while he slept. He looked out the window, taking in the serenity of the sky. It would always look a little different from then on, Han knew this. He didn't know it would take someone he just met to teach him 

-

"Luke? Lukey wake up, we just landed." Han said quietly, rubbing gently at his arm.  
Luke groaned slightly, rubbing at his eyes. He sat up suddenly,

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you. I didn't-"

"Shh, it's okay, really. You're fine, and you kept my shoulder warm." Han chuckled, standing up. 

Luke's eyes once again lit up, excitement bubbling through him. He grabbed his bag from under his feet and slung it on his back. Rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes, he was anxious to get off the plane and start his trip.  
The family in front of Han started to move, and he let Luke squeeze in front of him. He probably could've run right off the plane if there weren't so many people. 

The airport was already more busy than he had ever seen an airport be. But Luke frowned, quickly turning around to face Han. 

"Han? Can we exchange numbers? I know we're both going into the city but I don't want to accidentally lose track of you and have no way to find you."  
It was a funny thing, how Luke's pure joy so quickly covered up how anxious he felt talking to Han. The two men swapped phones, each entering their own numbers into their contacts.  
Han opened the camera on Luke's phone and took a picture of him without Luke noticing. He hoped he would stumble across it later.  
They have each other their phones back, and started walking towards the exit of the airport. Their ears were flooded with the full roar of other travelers and the clicking of the wheels on their suitcases as they moved across the tile floor. 

Han knew they could easily take the train into the city, but Luke was keen on taking a taxi, so he happily obliged to share the yellow cab with him.  
Luke was glued to the window the entire time, only turning sometimes to point out interesting buildings and billboards. They were all things Han had grown to overlook, yet Luke brought a new life to all the things Han was familiar with.  
That's when the horizon line of the city came into view. Han watched as Luke grinned, nearly bouncing right out of his seat. 

He tried to ignore the feeling bubbiling up in his chest as he watched Luke. 

He had to. 

-

The taxi pulled up in front of Luke's hotel, and for the first time since getting off the plane, he frowned. 

"Are you sure you don't want to get out here with me? You can leave your stuff in my room while we go out to explore." Like asked, digging his share of the cost of the taxi out of his wallet. 

"I'll meet you right back here in an hour Luke, promise. I just wanna get changed before we go do anything." He smiled. Luke nodded, 

"Okay.. see you then." He returned a smile before getting out of the cab. Han watched as he grabbed his bags from the trunk of the taxi, before giving a small wave and walking into the hotel. 

Luke was amazed at the lobby alone. It was eloquent, not too old looking.. yet not modern either. At the center of the lobby sat a piano, which he was so tempted to play. 

"Hi... I- uh, reservation?" Luke told the woman at the desk. He silently cursed at himself inside of his head. 

"Name?" The woman wore a black blouse, but the scar from around her neck was a light lavender. Luke was almost tempted to ask where she got it, but he just mumbled his name instead. After a moment, Luke was given his room key, and he quickly scampered off.  
He found an elevator, pushing the little glowing button that would take him up to the right floor of the hotel. 

The room was standard. Red walls, white sheets. Yet, Luke was glad he would be able to call it home for the next few days. 

He quickly got a change of clothes out from his suitcase, along with his toiletry bag before dipping into the bathroom. The man changed out of his dirty clothes, opting for a pair of black jeans and a brown sweater. He scrubbed at his face in the sink and brushed out his hair. In examining his face, he noticed his eyes were brighter than usual. They were rimmed slightly in red, a side effect of the dry air on the plane. 

Something in him hoped Han wouldn't notice. 

He shook his head and went back into the main area of his room. A half hour remained until he'd see his new friend again. Luke sat on the end of his bed and waited patiently. 

-

By the time Han reached Luke's hotel, the man was already standing outside, bouncing on his heels. He hoped he wasn't waiting long, the sun was starting to set on the city and with it the air was considerably colder. 

"There's my Lukey!" Han grinned, stopping in front of him. Luke smiled back, 

"So, what are we doing first tour guide?" 

Han laughed, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes, 

"Well, Im starving, Im sure you must be too." 

"I was hoping you'd say that." 

"Would you mind if I ordered for you?" 

Luke was a little shocked, 

"Wait- that's not going to annoy you?" 

Han furrowed his eyebrows, confused. 

"Not at all, why would it? It's okay Luke, I noticed, that's why I thought I'd ask. Wouldn't want you to do something you're not comfortable with." 

Luke nearly teared up. His whole life hadn't consisted of people yelling at him to order his own food, that he shouldn't be nervous talking to strangers. But it was something he couldn't help.  
He had never met anyone as kind as Han, and he was certain he'd never meet anyone kinder. 

\--

By the time the two finished eating, a winter evening had allowed the signs to be illuminated earlier than they usually would.

Luke's eyes swept across the street, the lights of all the signs reflecting off of his bright blue irises. He froze suddenly, eyes growing as he looked right at a Steinway Piano shop. 

"Han... Han we need to go in there." Luke tugged at Han's sleeve and pointed across the street. Han's eyes followed his finger to the off-white sign with big red letters. 

"Do you play?" He asked softly, turning his head to look down at Luke. He couldn't help but notice the way the golden lights from the signs that surrounded them placed emphasis on Luke's features. His lashes casted long shadows against his flushed, pink cheeks. They had grown increasingly flushed from the time they left Luke's hotel, wind burn- Han presumed. He tried not to smile at the thought of it. Luke told him happily that he had been playing piano since he was a child. Steinways were always a dream to him. Han sincerely wished he had the money to buy one for him. 

"Well, let's go see these beauties then."

-

Luke looked at the glossy, black grand piano in front of him like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
He pulled out the bench and sat down. Pale fingers hesitated above the ivory keys for a moment before he tilted his head up at Han.

"Any requests?" He smiled, hands still floating above the keys. 

Han froze, it had been years since the last time he played a piece of music. Despite taking four years of clarinet lessons in high school, he hadn't picked up the instrument since graduation. 

"Dare I sound cliché and request Beethoven?" 

Luke tilted his head to the side, 

"You may, only because I do have a favorite Beethoven piece. But I truly need to make you a classical playlist." He chuckled, turning back to the piano. With a little adjustment, he placed his fingers and began to play. 

Han understood then why Steinway was so coveted. The sound rang out through the shop, graceful, dreamlike. He watched Luke's hands as they delicately pressed at the keys, each small movement eliciting a grand tune from the piano. Han recognized the piece as Moonlight Sonata. 

Luke let his eyes flutter shut, completely losing himself in the music. He breathed with the bass line and swayed with the treble, engulfing the piece in moving emotion, and Han couldn't take his eyes off of him. He found himself somewhat selfishly wishing he could have the moment just between the two of them. It had slowly been hitting Han that Luke was not someone he could look at as a friend. He knew friendly feelings didn't include wanting to grab them for a slow dance, nor did it include wanting to kiss the musician that sat before him.  
He couldn't deny it to himself any longer. 

Luke's blonde hair had fallen into his closed eyes. Han wondered what he saw as he played, if anything at all. Still, Luke's fingers danced, oblivious to the small crowd that had gathered around them to marvel at the man's art.  
Han desperately wished he could be sharing the small, padded piano bench with Luke. He wanted to wrap an arm around his waist, wanted to make sure that everyone in the shop knew that the small musician was /his/. But- he wasn't. He wasn't his and that fact pained Han to the darkest corners of his bones. No one- no one in Luke's entire life had fallen in love with him. He thought it was impossible.  
Luke was kind to everyone, even people who treated him wrongly; he was gentle, beautiful.  
Han wanted to prove to Luke that he was all of those things. 

The pianist froze in place as he played the final notes, resting for a moment and taking it all in. He was quickly interrupted by people around him clapping. His eyes snapped open and his cheeks flushed a deep red. 

Even Han was clapping. 

But the other customers quickly scattered, leaving the two men alone.

"That was.. incredible Lukey." Han said breathlessly. Luke looked over his shoulder at him with a gentle smile,

"Thank you..." Luke shyed away, looking down at the keys of the piano. 

"Kind and talented, you leave me breathless Luke, I don't know how you manage it." 

Luke's cheeks felt like they could start on fire if Han said anything more.  
He looked over at him silently, just taking him in. 

"Hush, no one is kinder than you Han. That's something you can't change my mind on." 

"And you can't change mine." He smiled, standing up and offering Luke his hand. 

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Han asked as they walked. He held the door open for Luke, and followed out behind him. 

"I'm not really sure yet, actually. I figured I'd check out Times Square but after that... nothing specific is planned."

"Would you be interested in seeing a musical?" 

"Oh gosh- Id love that so much. I was looking into them before I came but they're all so expensive.. there's no way I could afford any of them."

"It'll be my treat." 

"Han... no. I couldn't let you-"

"I told you Id show you the best of New York, I'm not letting you leave this city without seeing a show on Broadway. Pick any one, Ill check on tickets tonight." 

Luke smiled, 

"Well.. I've always wanted to see Phantom of the Opera? It's one of my favorites..."

"Phantom it is then."

\--

Han held his promise, managing to get two tickets before Luke even got into his hotel room for the night. 

He could've jumped on his bed out of pure excitement. He didn't, choosing instead to let the cast album lull him to sleep. 

The next morning, Han met Luke in the same place. Luke's eyes were even more dry from the hotel room air. Yet Han didn't comment. In fact, he admired how it made the man's eyes look more blue. 

They spent the entirety afternoon in Times Square. Han held Luke's bags as he shopped, and proclaimed himself photographer the few times he asked to get his picture taken. 

Soon enough the sun was setting once again. They made their way to the theater district. Han watched as Luke took pictures of the signs and theaters that shows he loved were playing at. 

Han wished he could take him to see all of them. 

The sight of the stage was overwhelming. Cascading cutians dipped down the edges of the stage. The usher walked in front of Luke and Han, leading them down to just a few rows in front of the stage. 

"Han... no way." Luke gasped, turing to face him. Han gave a small shrug,

"You deserve it Lukey. First Broadway show, first time in New York, you should be sitting this close." 

Luke hugged Han suddenly, wrapping his arms around his torso. 

"Thank you... thank you so much." He whispered. 

"Anything for you." 

Luke's eyes never left the stage once the show began. Han couldnt help but notice how Luke would sway slightly with the orchestra. 

It was adorable. 

Han adjusted in the small seat. In the process, he managed to graze the outside of Luke's thigh with his hand. Han didn't even notice, but Luke was embarrassed at just how much he noticed the small touch. 

He shifted, trying to stop the thoughts that were entering his head. But it was already too late. Luke was thankful for his long jacket and the darkness of the theater. 

Luke found himself in tears when the cast was bowing. Mostly because of how overwhelmed he was by Phantom, and the fact that he had seen it with Han. But a small part from the friction his pants made when he stood up. 

They parted outside of the theater, as Han's apartment was only a few blocks away. Luke was greatful, as much as he missed him. Even walking felt like too much.

As soon as Luke got into his hotel room, he stripped down to his boxers, relieved at the sudden freedom. He collaped onto his bed, but froze, embarrassed. Luke's turned over onto his stomach and rutted against the sheets, whimpering and whining. Han's name escaped his lips as he came. 

He felt ashamed. 

Luke peeled his soiled boxers off before going into the bathroom. He turned the water to the shower on, and let the scolding hot water run down his back. 

He was greatful the water masked the sound of his embarrassed sobs.

\--

"Did you sleep well?" Han asked, noticing Luke's eyes were a little redder than they hadn't been. 

"Huh? Oh- yeah. Hotel is really nice." Luke looked up at him. 

They were on the subway heading down to Central Park. Luke's hair was spilling out of his black winter beanie, but for the most part, the cold weather hadn't been bothering him. 

Han wouldn't tell Luke much about what he had planned for the day. He just kept telling him that it was a surprise. 

 

The park was covered in snow, glitteringly in white under the sun. 

Han showed him around, pointing out where different things were telling Luke what it was like in summer. 

"But the most beautiful time of year has to be fall. I think you'd love it. He said, sitting down on a black bench. Luke sat down beside him. 

"You know what else is beautiful?" He asked, grabbing Luke's hand. 

"Hmm?" He hummed, tapping the snow off of his boots. 

"You." 

Luke looked at Han with wide eyes,

"W...What?" He stammered, 

"You always talk about how beautiful the world is, but I've never seen anything more beautiful than you." 

Luke started to bring his hands up to his face, but Han grabbed them, pulling him closer. 

"Do you trust me?" Han asked quietly, playing with Luke's cold fingers. 

"Of course." Luke's voice was shaky. Han's face was so close to his own that he could feel his breath on his cheek. The distance closed between them until there was no room left. Their lips connected and it was gentle, short, Han could feel Luke's lips shaking. He pulled back slightly, 

"Was that-"

Luke cut him off immediately, kissing him like he was starving for more. Han was blushing, overwhelmed by his sudden action.  
His kisses were sloppy, but Han loved it. It made it that much cuter.

"I... wanna be... yours... I wanna be yours so... bad." Luke's spoke between lengthy kisses, his voice still shaking. Han pulled back, looking Luke right in the eyes.

"You're mine, Luke. You're all mine." 

Luke let his forehead rest against Han's. 

"Fuck.." He whispered, his whole body was shaking from the cold, the adrenaline.

"Let's get you somewhere warm baby." 

Luke whined, not separating from Han. But Han grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"My baby." He whispered, kissing Luke's fingers.

\--

Han lead Luke into his apartment, still holding his hand. 

Luke let his eyes wander, taking in every inch he could. It smelled like Han. 

Something brushed against Luke's leg, making him look down. 

"You have a kitty?" He asked excitedly, crouching down. The grey, long-haired cat looked at Luke before nudging at his free hand. Luke giggled and scratched at their head. 

"Yeah, has that not come up? Well, Luke meet Mazie, Mazie meet Luke." His lips curled up into a smile as he watched Luke pet her. 

"She's adorable." Luke giggled, standing back up. He still hadn't let go of Han's hand. 

"She's pretty amazing. I'm glad they actually let me have her here." Han lead Luke into his bedroom. He let go of his hand and went into his dresser. Han dug round for a moment before pulling out a sweater. 

"Here, put this on, it's nice and warm. I'm going to go feed Mazie.You can get under the covers, by the way, no need to wait for me." Han smiled, turning on his heel before Luke could argue.

He stood there for a moment before the pulling the sweater over his head.  
Luke was learning that Han was his new favorite smell. He walked over and crawled into Han's bed, pulling the covers up to his waist. 

Han came back in a few minutes later and climbed into bed next to Luke. 

"Hi baby." He smiled, kissing Luke's cheek.

"Missed you." Luke's pouted, making Han chuckle. He kissed the pout from Luke's lips, 

"Aww baby, I was only gone a few minutes." 

"A few minutes too long." He sunk down, pulling Han held him before wrapping himself around him. Han brought his hand up to Luke's hair, gently rubbing at his scalp. 

"You're so cute darling." Han hummed,  
"What would you like to do later, Lukey? We could get dinner, just go for a walk, we can ch-"

Luke cut him off with a kiss,

"I wanna stay here." 

"Baby, this is your trip, I don't want you to miss out on anything." 

"I'm not missing anything Han. I have you and a warm bed, that's all I need."

Han smiled, pulling him closer. He let his hand rest on Luke's thigh. Luke froze before squirming out of his hold and running into the bathroom. 

"Lukey?" Han inquired, throwing the covers off. He walked over to the closed bathroom door,  
"Baby are you okay?" 

"You don't wanna know." Luke mumbled, his cheeks growing more red. 

"Yes I do Luke. I care about you and I wanna know that you're okay. Come back out please." 

There was a moments pause before the door clicked open. Luke didnt look up at Han.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, 

"Sorry? Baby why are you sorry."

"I'm sorry my- i'm sensitive, especially there and..."

It took Han a moment to realize what he meant.

"Oh- oh Luke that's noting to be embarrassed about, it's okay. I uh- what's do you want to-"

"If I tell you what I want it'll rush things."

"No. Tell me."

"I- want you." 

Han slid a finger under Luke's chin, guiding his face up so that hey were making eye contact. 

"Are you positive. I know you've said you never-"

"Han, I'm sure." 

He kissed Luke's forehead, then down to his nose. His fingers played with the hem of his sweater before he pulled it over his head. Han stripped himself down to just his boxers before doing the same thing to Luke. He picked him up and laid him down on the bed. 

Luke turned over, letting his face fall into the pillow. It smelled like Han's shampoo and he couldn't help but breathe it in. Han looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you doing Lukey?" He asked, grabbing him gently by the hips and flipping him back over. 

"I thought- you know. In videos the subs are always-" Luke was cut off briefly with a short kiss,

"Don't watch those. Okay? Those aren't real, those aren't people that love each other. It's your first time and you're cute as hell and I want to see your face when I make love to you." Han slid his thumb across Luke's lips. 

"Not much else I could do y'know." Luke mumbled, 

"Well, from now on you get your naughty videos from me, not the internet. If you wanna see a cock it's going to be mine baby." He watched as the man below him heavily blushed from his cheeks down to his neck. Han let their lips brush together before kissing down his neck, to his chest and all the way until his naval. Luke squirmed under each one, his heart hammering as he drew nearer to his cock, and then skipped over it completely. The skin at the inner sides of his thighs bruised easily as Han sucked small hickeys onto them, and for the first time Luke whimpered. It made Han's cock twitch.

He slowly pulled Luke's boxers down. His already hard cock hit his stomach, making him moan. 

"Shit Luke..." Han mumbled, not expecting him to be as hard as he was already.  
"Have you ever put anything in your hole baby?" Han asked, breathing heavily as he took in the sight of Luke. 

"I-I uh, I've never tried no." Luke could've sworn his whole body was blushing. 

"Okay.. fuck- okay." Han sat up and crawled to the edge of his bed so he could access the nightstand. He fumbled as he dug, pulling out an unopened bottle of lube and a condom. He went back between Luke's legs and spread them apart.

Han let the blue gel coat one of his fingers,  
"Not that this matters today, but this is supposed to have a blue raspberry taste to it." He chucked, only putting up to the first knuckle into Luke's hole. 

He hadn't lied, Luke was incredibly tight. 

"Breathe baby, it'll feel good soon I promise." Han attempted to soothe the man who cried out under him. He dipped down and kissed the tip of Luke's cock, the saltyness of precum spreading onto his lips. Luke's hips raised up in the air, pushing Han's finger further inside of him. Han looked up at him as he started to move his finger slowly.

"You're so beautiful Luke... fuck. Every inch of you." He kissed up Luke's torso, managing to slip another finger into his hole. 

"H-Han, please." Luke moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"Baby, are you sure? I haven't-"

"M' not going to last like this Han- I want you, please." 

Han pulled his fingers out slowly and took his boxers off before funbiling with the condom. Luke giggled as he watched him,

"Sorry, just thought of that old "dont be silly, wrap your willy" thing." 

Han chuckled,

"You're so fucking cute." He kissed Luke softly, but didn't break away. He continued kissing him as he pushed the head of his cock slowly into him. Luke's lips parted into a moan against Han's.

"If you need me to stop Lukey just tell me okay?" 

Luke nodded, unable to speak. He tightened around Han's cock, making a moan escape from his throat. He kept sliding in slowly until he reached his hilt. Han nipped and bit at Luke's collarbones and sucked at the delicate skin. Below him, Luke whimpered and moaned Han's name. 

Neither of the men were going to last long at this rate. 

Han started with slow thrusts, his lips never leaving Luke's neck. He wanted to mark him up so everyone would know the man was his.

Only his.

Han spead up slightly and he could feel Luke's cock twitch under him. He reached down, wrapping his hand around his dick. He pumped him slowly,

"Cum for me baby, look into my eyes and cum for me." Han looked directly into Luke's bright blue eyes, only a small ring now as his pupils were blown wide. 

"O-oh Han.." Luke moaned loudly right before he came. It landed on both of their stomach's and Han's hand. Han grunted, moaning Luke's name as the tightness of his hole brought him to his high. He crumpled on top of him as he came, his twitching cock, causing already sensitive Luke to whine. 

After a few minuets Han pulled out and discarded the condom into the trash. Luke looked up at him with half open eyes, whimpering as he tried to readjust,

"Let's get you cleaned up darling." Han whispered, gently taking him out of bed and carried him into the bathroom. He set Luke down on the counter and turned the bath on, waiting for the water to get just hot enough that it would relax soothe his muscles. He carried Luke to the tub and set him in before getting himself in. Han turned Luke around and sat him between his legs, letting him lay back into his chest. 

They were absolutely silent for a while, listening to each other breathe and the slight sloshing of water when someone would adjust. 

Peace. 

Luke had finally found it. Not in music, not in isolation, but in Han's arms.


End file.
